<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bounty by acepotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055097">Bounty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepotato/pseuds/acepotato'>acepotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bounty Hunter Reader (Star Wars), F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Reader-Insert, all the other The Mandalorian characters I don’t feel like writing in the tags, background ocs for plot reasons - Freeform, follows the show plot line, gave the child a name (Aiko)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepotato/pseuds/acepotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(y/n) (l/n) is considered one of the best Bounty Hunters. Like many others of the trade, she has a mysterious past. When she is hired by the Ex-Imperials and ends up marooned on the planet after a mutiny on her ship she agrees to team up with a Mandalorian and split the profits. However, she’s reluctant when they discover what their “bounty” really is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Reader, Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Mandalorian and Star Wars and any of its characters does not belong to me.</p>
<p>Important notes:<br/>(y/n) - your name<br/>(l/n) - last name<br/>(h/c) - hair color<br/>(e/c) - eye color<br/>(s/n) - ship name, as in your spaceship's name<br/>Your character wears a mask that works like Star Lord's</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sat down in front of Greef Karga and slid the deactivated trackers over to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You finished all of these already?” he asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. I made no efforts of a verbal reply and instead rested my feet on the table. Behind my mask, I gave him a cocky smirk which he couldn’t see. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave me an annoyed look, “Wipe that smug look off your face.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t even see my face.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you (l/n), you’ve got that look on your face again, I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn’t see it. I put my feet back on the ground and sat up, “Are you going to pay me or is the deal off?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled Imperial Credits out of his pocket and handed them over. Yeah, I know the Empire is gone, but they’re still worth money. I pocketed them and leaned back in my chair, “Pleasure doing business with you. Got anything new?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got a couple of bail jumpers and a wanted smuggler.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boring... What’s the highest?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five thousand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I scoffed, “Not even worth the fuel. Got anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitated, “There is one job.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hand over the puck.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No puck. Face to face. Direct commission. Deep pocket.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Underworld?” I guessed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All I know is there’s no chain code. You want the chit?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I walked down an alley and came to a door. A droid came out of a hatch and told me something in an unfamiliar language, I assumed what it wanted and held up the chit for it to scan. It retracted and the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I walked down the dimly lit corridor and approached the door at the other end. It opened to reveal four Stormtroopers, an old guy wearing a formerly Imperial pendant, and some guy with glasses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Greef Karga told me you were coming. He also said you were one of the best in the parsec, even if your prices are a bit... costly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I shrugged, “High demand equals higher price.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch your mouth,” One of the Stormtroopers told me raising his blaster slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh please, </span>
  <span class="s2">you’re</span>
  <span class="s1"> the ones that need </span>
  <span class="s2">my</span>
  <span class="s1"> help,” I retorted, my hand inching closer to the blaster concealed in one of my pockets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Ex-Imperial gestured for the Stormtrooper to lower his weapon, “I was also informed of your sharp tongue. Lower your weapons.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Stormtrooper lowered his blaster back down and I pulled my hand away from my pocket. I sat down in front of the man wearing Ex-Imperial symbols. He slid a metal brick over to me. I picked it up and examined it, “Beskar? This is real?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave a very slight nod, “That is only a down payment. I have more if you deliver the asset.” I’m not Mandalorian so it’s not worth much personally, but in the hands of the right buyer it can rack up a pretty penny.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alive?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, alive. However, bounty hunting is a complicated profession. Proof of termination is also acceptable for a lower fee.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, where’s the puck?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid discretion requires a less... traditional agreement. I can only offer you a tracking fob,” he gestured to the man with glasses. He handed it over and I inspected it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chain code?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid we can only provide the last four digits.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just the age? That’s all you’re giving me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">“</span>Yes. They’re fifty years old. We can also give you their last reported positional data. Between that and the fob, someone of your skill should make short work of this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stood up and began walking back to the door. He stopped me before I could reach the door, “One more thing, you aren’t the only one assigned to this task.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I looked back at them and gave them an invisible smirk, “The asset’s fair game until someone cashes it in.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that I walked out and back to my ship, careful to make sure I wasn’t being watched or followed. I boarded my ship and closed the hatch behind me. I pressed the earpiece and the mask melted off my face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got a new bounty,” I told my crew, “You guys in?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They cast glances at each other and after they made a silent decision they collectively nodded in unison. Only our droid making a verbal confirmation in the form of beeps.</span>
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you say team, ready to fly?” I said as I plopped down in the pilot’s chair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am going to warn you now that I am shit with writing fight scenes. Sorry in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched through my blaster's scope. There must have been at least twenty of them. Those are just the ones outside the compound. This asset better be worth all the trouble. I'll collect this bounty on my own and get myself a new ship, even better than the last. I don't need them anyway. Filthy traitors...</p>
<p>I could just use my powers and force them to give it to me. My hand inched closer to the metal cylinder in my pocket. No, no. I am not using that. If someone sees it and escapes alive, it will mean more trouble for me in the long run.</p>
<p>The sight of a droid caught my attention and snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh shit, Bounty Droids have zero tact. I tapped the piece of metal behind my ear and my mask formed around my face.</p>
<p>I heard the droid speak as I moved closer, "Subparagraph 16 of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset."</p>
<p>The guards pulled their blasters out but were immediately shot by the droid. It shot a few more before most of them managed to duck out of the way.</p>
<p>"Subparagraph 16 of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset," the droid repeated.</p>
<p>A person in Mandalorian armor popped out from behind a pillar, "IG Unit, stand down." The droid shot them and they flew back. "I'm in the Guild," he said in an annoyed and masculine voice and held up a tracking fob.</p>
<p>"He's not the only one," I called out to them, holding up my own fob.</p>
<p>They both looked at me. The droid spoke up, "You two are Guild members? I thought I was the only one on assignment."</p>
<p>"That makes two of us," the Mandalorian told it and moved behind a pillar, "So much for the elemental of surprise."</p>
<p>"Sadly, I must ask you for your fobs. I have already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine," the droid demanded.</p>
<p>"Unless I'm mistaken you're currently empty handed," I pointed out also hiding behind a pillar.</p>
<p>"This is true."</p>
<p>"I have a suggestion," the Mandalorian said.</p>
<p>"Proceed."</p>
<p>"We spilt the reward."</p>
<p>"This is acceptable," the droid agreed.</p>
<p>They looked at me waiting for an answer, "Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. We need a plan. Let's regroup out of harms way."</p>
<p>"I will, of course, receive the reputation merits associated with the mission."</p>
<p>"Can we talk about this later?" The Mandalorian and I asked in unison.</p>
<p>"I require an answer if I am to proceed..." before either of us had the chance to answer someone shot at the droid from the roof, "Oh no. Alert. Alert. Alert."</p>
<p>Reacting quickly the Mandalorian shot at the guard on the roof. More guards came out and started blasting at us. We shot back before taking cove behind a different spot. I pulled out my tracking fob. The signal led to the door, "It's in there."</p>
<p>"Affirmative," the droid said and took most of the fire as we made our way over to said door.</p>
<p>Unfortunately they now had us cornered. "It appears we are trapped," the droid pointed out, "I will initiate self-destruct sequencing."</p>
<p>"You're what?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Manufacturer's Protocol dictates I cannot be captured. I must self-destruct."</p>
<p>"Do not self-destruct," the Mandalorian told it, "Cover me."</p>
<p>The droid and I shot at the guards as he reached the door. He was almost done with the lock when it got shot at. He backed off and we hid behind the pillars, "There's too many. They've got us pinned."</p>
<p>"I will initiate self-destruct."</p>
<p>"Do not self-destruct," I yelled at the droid at the same time as the Mandalorian said, "We're shooting our way out."</p>
<p>Blasters held at the ready, we stepped out of our hiding places. Only to see that they had a machine gun and retreat back to the relative safety behind the pillars.</p>
<p>"Okay, new plan," I said to no one in particular.</p>
<p>"Beginning self-destruct count down," the droid announced.</p>
<p>"Stop that!" I yelled at it.</p>
<p>"Draw their fire, I'll take it out," the Mandalorian told us.</p>
<p>We did as ordered while the Mandalorian shot the machine gun's operator and hoped on. He spun in a circle and shot all of the remaining guards.</p>
<p>"Well done," the droid complemented, "I will disengage self-destruct initiative."</p>
<p>I sighed and helped the droid stand, "Well, you're not so bad."</p>
<p>"For a droid," the Mandalorian added, "that blaster hit looks nasty. You okay?"</p>
<p>"Running a quick diagnostic," a few seconds passed before it responded, "It has missed my central wiring harness."</p>
<p>"Is that good?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Well now we need to get the door open," I said. All three of us turned and looked over at the machine gun.</p>
<p>We stepped through the doorframe and looked around. Another guard popped up and the Mandalorian and I shot him immediately, "Anyone else?"</p>
<p>"The tracking fob is still active," the droid reported, "My sensors indicate that there is a life form present."</p>
<p>The Mandalorian had his fob out and held it out to various parts of the room. We followed it to where the signal was strongest. The signal led to a white pod that had been partially covered by a blanket.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian pushed a button and the pod opened to reveal a small wrinkly green creature with long pointed ears and big black eyes. This did not look like a fifty year old.</p>
<p>"Wait, they said fifty years old," the Mandalorian said, voicing my thoughts.</p>
<p>"Species age differently," the droid explained, "Perhaps it could live many centuries. Sadly, we'll never know."</p>
<p>"A child? I'm a Bounty Hunter but I have morals. I don't do kids," I told them as the droid raised its blaster, "I'm not taking part for this filthy blood money."</p>
<p>The Mandalorian stopped it, "No, we'll bring it in alive."</p>
<p>"The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated," the droid said and raised its blaster again.</p>
<p>Two shots rang out and the droid fell to the ground. Both the Mandalorian and I had shot it, neither of us keen on hurting a child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of us walked in silence with the child's pod floating behind us. I wanted nothing to do with this bounty anymore but I still needed a way off this planet. Thankfully the Mandalorian hadn't questioned me about continuing to follow him yet.</p>
<p>Instinct told me that we were being watched. Apparently he felt it too because we stopped simultaneously and looked around. I reached for my blaster as a Trandoshan leapt out at us. It swung its weapon down at the Mandalorian who got his blaster knocked out of his hand.</p>
<p>(A/N: I have no idea if this is actually the name of the species of the things that attacked him in the show but this is the name I found on Wikipedia of what looked like those guys. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)</p>
<p>I spotted a tracking fob and pushed the pod away from us. The Mandalorian picked up his blaster and the Trandoshan swung again and again while he dodged. I stood there for a moment unsure of how to help. This gave two more Trandoshans the opening to attack. They were too close for me to use my blaster and I was not going to use my other weapon in front of the Mandalorian so I decided to go hand to hand. I dodged their swings and deflected their axes with an undetectable amount of my powers. Unfortunately, I misjudged the distance of one swing and one of the Trandoshans cut into my leg.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian unstrapped the weapon from his back and swung back at their axes and shocked one of them. I managed to disarm another and slammed its skull into my knee. Both crumpled to the ground. The third remaining Trandoshan had ran to the pod but before it could reach the Mandalorian shot it, instantly vaporizing it.</p>
<p>After the fighting was over I knelt down and picked up their tracking fob. This was proof that there were other Bounty Hunters on this case and they would be coming after us. I crushed it in my hand and threw it on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of us now sat in an awkward silence as the sun began to set. The Mandalorian made repairs to his armor while I patched up the wound on my leg. I could have done it faster with my powers but I wouldn't use them in front of him. The child's pod hovered a few feet away.</p>
<p>"Why are you still following me if you're not going to accept the bounty?" he finally asked breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"I need off this damn planet," I told him.</p>
<p>"Go back to your own ship."</p>
<p>I hesitated, pride making it difficult to get the words out, "I... don't have one," I mumbled.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I don't have a ship," I repeated louder.</p>
<p>He paused his repairs and turned to look at me, "You accepted a bounty when you don't have a ship?"</p>
<p>I glared at him even though he couldn't see it, "I had a ship... My crew overthrew me and marooned me on this planet. You're my way only off."</p>
<p>"That's not my problem."</p>
<p>I sighed and reached for one of my pockets. I figured it would result like this when he found out. I pulled out the Beskar bar and held it up for him to see.</p>
<p>"Where did you get that?"</p>
<p>"Same place you did. He called it a 'down payment.' I'm not Mandalorian so it's just a bargaining chip. You want it, you get me off this planet."</p>
<p>He took the bar out of my hand and went back to his repairs. I took that as a yes and laid down to watch the stars come out. After a while of nothingness I felt a jolt run through me like I'd been shocked. I sat bolt upright and looked around wildly for the source. In a second my blaster was out of my pocket catching the man next to me off guard in the process.</p>
<p>My eyes landed on the child. He looked up at where my eyes should be and gave me a wide smile. At some point he had climbed out of the pod and walked over to us. One of his tiny hands rested on my leg.He caused the sensation.</p>
<p>As I looked back into his eyes I felt this weird sense of familiarity. I had felt this before. But why was this child causing it? The only other person that I had felt this kind of connection with was my father and that was a long time ago.</p>
<p>"What? What happened?" the Mandalorian asked glancing around the area, raising his own blaster.</p>
<p>I turned my gaze to him and put my blaster away. I picked up the child and put him back in the pod, "Change of plans. I'm going with you."</p>
<p>"What? You said you wanted nothing to do with this bounty."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know what I said," I snapped, growing impatient, "But I changed my mind. Wherever this kid goes, I'm going too."</p>
<p>"No, I'll drop you off on the next inhabitable planet."</p>
<p>"No. I'm going with you and that is final," I had never been more tempted to use my powers on someone in my life. If he didn't let me I really was going to force him to let me.</p>
<p>"What brought on this sudden change of heart?" he asked. The change in his tone surprised me. Briefly I wondered if I actually had used my powers on him without realizing it.</p>
<p>I hesitated, "I can't explain it but... this kid... he's connected to me somehow... I just know that he's important. Wherever he goes, I go."</p>
<p>He must have realized I was not going to give up and remained quiet for a few moments, "If you can make yourself useful, you can join my crew."</p>
<p>I relaxed a little, "I can fill your mechanic slot." Even through his helmet I could tell he was giving me a skeptical look, "What, you think I can't be a mechanic? I'll have you know that before I was overthrown, I doubled as ship captain and mechanic. I knew my ship like the back of my hand and I always knew when something was wrong just by looking at it."</p>
<p>He sighed and held out his hand, "Don't make me regret this."</p>
<p>I shook it, "Trust me, Mando, your ship will be the second best in the galaxy when I'm done with it."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that."</p>
<p>"Give me a name and I'll call you that but I'm not going to keep referring to you as 'the Mandalorian.'"</p>
<p>He remained silent. I raised my hand to my ear hesitantly. I knew probably shouldn't show him my face yet but a gut instinct told me I could trust him. I tapped my earpiece and my mask melted back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando POV</p>
<p>I wasn't as surprised about her mask as I was about her eyes. They weren't much to look at, being a simple (e/c) color and hard to see in the dim light but they seemed to pierce right through me as if she could see through my armor down to my soul. I swallowed a lump in my suddenly dry throat.</p>
<p>She smirked and turned her head so I could see the piece of metal behind her ear, "Like it? I designed it myself. It's genetic locked, so only people I've allowed can open it. Currently that's just me. Can't be removed by anyone else."</p>
<p>I remained silent but continued to watch her curiously. What was that sensation just now? It felt like she'd pinned me to the spot and forced the air out of my lungs.</p>
<p>"Back to the name thing, I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, "I already know your name, (y/n) (l/n)."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow, "You've heard of me?"</p>
<p>"You've made a name for yourself. Stories circulate."</p>
<p>"<em>Oh really?</em>" she shrugged, "Well, if you ever get tired of me calling you 'Mando' just let me know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day we made our way back to Mando's ship. When we reached it, it was being taken apart by a bunch of Jawas. We crouched down so they wouldn't see us and pulled out our weapons. We took aim and fired at a few of them.</p>
<p>Mando's weapon vaporized three of them while my blaster took out two more before they boarder their wheeled fortress and left. We chased after it and Mando stopped to shoot it. Apparently he's somewhat unfamiliar with Jawas because that was absolutely not going to work.</p>
<p>He jumped onto the side and began climbing up. I stayed on the ground to make sure nothing happened to the child but ran alongside it to keep up. The Jawas got very close to a rock to try to get him off but he jumped onto a ledge out of harms way.</p>
<p>Then the Jawas began throwing things out of their fortress. I used just enough of my powers to keep the bigger objects from hitting him as he made his way up the side. It was a small enough amount for him to not notice.</p>
<p>One Jawa stuck something out of a hole in the side and zapped him trying to get him to loose his grip. Mando swung and kicked the weapon out of the Jawa's hands and continued climbing. He pulled another out of one of the holes and sent it tumbling down to the ground. When he was almost to the top the Jawas tried knocking one of their turrets off in order to get him to fall. He grabbed onto the ledge in time and threw one Jawa off the side before pulling himself up.</p>
<p>The Jawas must have tased him or something because he immediately fell backwards off of the fortress, clearly unconscious. I caught him and set him on the ground. The Jawas were long gone by the time I managed to wake him up.</p>
<p>We went back to his ship to see what was left. The Jawas had taken pretty much everything by the time we'd gotten there this morning. Mando walked away without a word, unsure of what else to do, I followed him. Eventually we reached someone's house in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>"I thought you were dead," the owner said from above us.</p>
<p>The owner turned out to be an Ugnaught.</p>
<p>"This is what was causing all the fuss?" he asked gesturing to the child.</p>
<p>I watched it chasing a frog, "I think it's a child."</p>
<p>"It's better to deliver it alive then."</p>
<p>"My ship has been destroyed. We're trapped here," Mando told him.</p>
<p>"Stripped. Not destroyed. Jawas steal they don't destroy," the Ugnaught said handing him a tool.</p>
<p>"Stolen or destroyed, makes no difference to me. They're protected by their crawling fortress. There's no way to recover the parts."</p>
<p>"You can trade."</p>
<p>I scoffed, " With Jawas? Unlikely. I tried that once, they don't like parting with stuff they've taken."</p>
<p>"I will take you to them. I have spoken."</p>
<p>Our attention was drawn back to the child who now had the frog in his mouth. "Hey, spit that out," Mando ordered.</p>
<p>"Don't yell at him," I scolded as the child swallowed the frog whole, "he's only a baby. He's hungry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We followed the Ugnaught to where the Jawas lived. It was dark and it rained heavily on the way.</p>
<p>The Ugnaught waved to the Jawas as soon as we were in sight and greeted them in Jawanese. Then he turned to us, "They really don't like the two of you for some reason."</p>
<p>"Well we did kill a few of them," I pointed out.</p>
<p>The Jawas stared at us with their beady red eyes. "You need to to drop your weapons."</p>
<p>"I'm a Mandalorian, weapons are part of my religion," Mando told him.</p>
<p>"And I don't trust Jawas," I added.</p>
<p>"Then you are not getting your parts back."</p>
<p>I hesitated but complied, putting my blaster down. Mando sighed and followed suit. We walked over to the Jawas and sat down. I understood enough Jawanese to bargain with them so I caught a few words but others were unfamiliar to me.</p>
<p>"They will trade all the parts for the Beskar," the Ugnaught translated.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to trade anything. These are my parts. They stole them from me," Mando told them. Then he spoke in very poor Jawanese, "They... belong... to me!"</p>
<p>They laughed and mocked him before he got mad and fire spewed from the flamethrower on his wrist, "You understand this?!"</p>
<p>The Ugnaught and I tried to calm him down while the Jawas cowered. "He is Mandalorian. He cannot give you his Beskar armor. What else can they trade?"</p>
<p>One of them said something in Jawanese and pointed at something behind us. We turned to see that two Jawas had approached the child. "Get away from it!" Mando shouted.</p>
<p>"They must have something they can trade," the Ugnaught told them in Jawanese.</p>
<p>One Jawa reached for my pocket. I knew immediately that they knew what I had. In a flash I had slapped the Jawa's hand away and I snapped at them in very clear Jawanese, "Not for sale!"</p>
<p>Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Mando look over at me in surprise, "You speak Jawanese?"</p>
<p>"I know enough," I said not taking my eyes off the Jawa that had tried reaching for my pocket.</p>
<p>"There must be something else they can trade," the Ugnaught insisted.</p>
<p>They discussed it among themselves, "We will require the egg. Bring us the egg."</p>
<p>"The egg? What egg?" Mando asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Jawas dropped us off before we reached our destination. The dirty little thieves wanted a mudhorn egg but were too cautious to risk putting themselves in danger for it. Mando and I walked the rest of the way in silence with the child's pod floating behind us. I didn't like the idea of putting him in danger but I was not going to leave him anywhere near Jawas. Even if he was being watched by the seemingly trustworthy Ugnaught.</p>
<p>Mando and I drew our blasters before entering the cave. It wasn't long before I needed to switch to night vision. Mando must have also been having trouble seeing because he switched on a light attached to the side of his helmet.</p>
<p>"You should turn that off. You're going to wake it up," I warned. He ignored me and kept looking for the egg. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed that he had stopped to look at something and turned just in time to see an eye open.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>From outside the cave where we left him, I'm sure the child was wondering what was happening to his two nice protectors. At that time he might have heard the sound of two blasters firing and the cry of a mudhorn before Mando took a hit from its charge. Causing him to crash into me launching both of us out of the cave and into the mud.</p>
<p>Mando landed on top of me, his armor heavily damaged from taking the hit at full force. I groaned and pushed him off of me, "Told you so."</p>
<p>The mudhorn emerged from the mouth of the cave. Mando and I took aim at it but neither of our weapons fired. They had been jammed from all the mud. The mudhorn charged again, knocking both of us backwards and sending our weapons flying out of our hands. Since I wasn't wearing armor like Mando, the impact had left me dazed. I struggled to sit up as I watched the mudhorn start to charge at the child. Thankfully, Mando responded in time to move the pod out of the way.</p>
<p>The mudhorn turned around and charged at Mando and slammed him back into the ground. He shot flames at it before they seemed to run out, possibly jammed like the rest of our weapons. As the mudhorn backed up Mando shot a hook into its hide. Not a smart move because it began dragging him around through the mud.</p>
<p>He took another hit that sent him flying again. The hit must have stunned him because he didn't get up right away and even then he couldn't fully stand. At the same time I had finally managed to get to my feet only to discover that I was completely unarmed. The hit I had taken earlier not only knocked away my blaster but also the precious metal cylinder that I had kept hidden lay several feet away.</p>
<p>The mudhorn prepared to charge again. Mando pulled out a knife and prepared for the impact. If he took one more hit he would probably die. I was reluctant to use my powers because it would mean trouble but on the other hand, if I just let him die I would have to find another safe way off this planet with the child. I didn't need to think too heavily about it because before the mudhorn's charge could connect it began floating in the air.</p>
<p>When had I activated my powers? I looked at my hands, expecting to see one raised to stop the attack only to find that I <em>hadn't</em> used my powers. <em>Something else had the same powers. Something else could also use the Force.</em></p>
<p>I looked around for the source to see that Mando had done the same. We both watched as the child struggled with intense focus to keep its tiny arm extended. The mudhorn lowered closer to the ground as the child began to lose consciousness, no longer containing the energy to keep the large creature in the air.</p>
<p><em>The child had been the one lifting the mudhorn. The child had been using the Force.</em> That was why I was connected to him. In that moment I knew I had to do anything to keep him safe.</p>
<p>When the mudhorn landed back on the ground it tried to charge again. But this time it had chosen me as its target. I had a choice to make use the Force to retrieve the metal cylinder that sat several feet away or take the hit. I would probably die or get seriously injured if I took the hit straight on without armor. I had no choice.</p>
<p>I had the span of about five seconds before the mudhorn reached me. I extended my arm to the metal cylinder and it flew to my hand. I pressed the button on the side and watched as a blade of violet light extended from it. Just as the beast came within range I slashed out at it, cutting it nearly in half. I retracted the blade and stuffed the weapon back in my pocket. I turned to find Mando staring at me. He had clearly seen what I'd just done. Without a word I retrieved my blaster and walked back into the cave for the egg.</p>
<p>We walked back to the Jawas in awkward silence. I could tell Mando wanted to know what just happened but I wasn't willing to trust him with that information just yet. When we returned the Jawas had just started to loose interest and began closing their fortress. They stopped when the Ugnaught called out to us.</p>
<p>"We have it!" I announced, "We've got the egg."</p>
<p>The Jawas excitedly rushed to us and took the egg from my hand. They cut it open and began eating the yolk from it. Mando began to walk away to talk to the Ugnaught. Not wanting to be near the little thieves any longer, I followed.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you waited," Mando told him.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you two took so long," the Ugnaught returned.</p>
<p>After loading all of the pieces onto the Ugnaught's cart, we rode in silence on the way back to Mando's ship. "Is it still sleeping?" the Ugnaught asked breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Was it injured?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so. Not physically," Mando said.</p>
<p>"Explain it to me again. I still don't understand what happened."</p>
<p>Even through the helmet I could feel Mando's questioning gaze on me, "Neither do I."</p>
<p>It was nighttime when we reached Mando's ship. "There's no way we're gonna get this to work without a full maintenance facility. This is going to take days to fix," Mando complained.</p>
<p>"You know, if you help out it might go faster," I told him.</p>
<p>"There is much work to do," the Ugnaught added, handing him some tools.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took the three of us hours to get it running again. For as old as the ship was, this was probably the best shape it's been in for a long time too.</p>
<p>"I can't thank you enough. Please, allow me to give you a portion of the reward," Mando offered.</p>
<p>"I cannot accept," he said, "You are my guests and I am therefore in your service."</p>
<p>"I could use another crew member with your ability, and I can pay handsomely."</p>
<p>"I am honored but I have worked a lifetime to finally be free of servitude."</p>
<p>"We understand," I told him, "Then all we can offer is our thanks."</p>
<p>"And I offer mine. Thank you both for bringing peace to my valley."</p>
<p>Mando and I watched as he mounted his steed, "And good luck with the child. May it survive and bring you a handsome reward. I have spoken."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, you have a lightsaber. Yes, it is purple. It is purple because purple represents balance in the dark and light sides of the Force. Since the reader character uses the light side of the Force but is willing to do immoral things with it (aka the dark side) because she's a Bounty Hunter, I chose to give her a purple lightsaber. Plus I think it looks really cool.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mando POV</p>
<p>(y/n) and I had hardly spoken since we left. I wanted to ask her about what happened with the mudhorn. I had the feeling she knew something about it but probably wouldn't trust me enough to tell me anything. She also seemed to be somehow connected to the target, which she also would probably not explain.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, (y/n) currently had the child sitting on her lap, coddling him like her own child, "I think we should call him Aiko. I think that's a cute name."</p>
<p>"Don't name it, you'll get attached," though it was clear she already was, "It'll be harder on you to hand it over."</p>
<p>"Who said I'm going to hand him over? I told you, Mando, wherever this child goes, I go. No exceptions. If you hand Aiko over, you hand both of us over," she said casually while playing with the child.</p>
<p>I didn't know how to respond. I found the nonchalance of her answer unnerving. We sat in silence for the rest of the journey.</p>
<p>After a while a beep alerted me that I had a message from Greef Karga. I brought up the hologram, "Mando, I received your transmission. Wonderful news. Upon your return deliver the quarry directly to the client. I have no idea if he wants to eat it or hang it on his wall, but he's very antsy. Safe passage. You know where to find me."</p>
<p>I turned off the message and looked down to see Aiko with a metal ball in his mouth that he had taken off of one of the ailerons. Great, the name had stuck. I took it from his hands, "That's not a toy."</p>
<p>I picked him up with one hand and put him back in his pod. I looked back at him and (y/n). She seemed to be asleep but I couldn't be sure because at some point she had put her mask on. I turned back to the controls and brushed off the feeling of guilt that began pooling in the pit of my stomach.</p>
<p>I went to try to shake (y/n) awake when we landed but before I could put my hand on her shoulder she swatted it away, "Don't touch me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We wound our way through the alleys to the place where we had been commissioned. I knocked on the door and held out the chit to the droid to confirm my purpose. The door opened and two stormtroopers stepped and gestured for us to follow them inside.</p>
<p>The one in front of us grabbed hold of Aiko's pod. I noticed (y/n)'s fists clench, "Easy with that."</p>
<p>"You take it easy," the stormtrooper retorted. (y/n)'s hands twitched towards her pockets before she apparently decided against it and crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>The Ex-Imperials stood and walked over to us. The bent over the Aiko and scanned him, "Very healthy. Yes."</p>
<p>They stood back up to look at us, "Your reputations are not unwarranted."</p>
<p>"How many fobs did you give out?" I asked.</p>
<p>"This asset was of extreme importance to me. I had to ensure its delivery. But to the winners... go the spoils." As he said this he pulled out a case and opened it to show us the Beskar. I picked up a few and examined them. "Such a large bounty for such a small package."</p>
<p>"Actually, there's been a change of plans," (y/n) said, "I know why you want that kid, and you're not taking him away from me..." The stormtroopers began to raise their blasters but she held up a hand to stop them, "But luckily for you I'm turning myself in. I'll go quietly as long as you don't separate me from that child."</p>
<p>The Ex-Imperial regarded her for a moment before signaling the stormtroopers to lower their weapons. (y/n) turned to me and held out a hand, "I guess this is where we part ways, Mando."</p>
<p>I shook it and watched as she an Aiko were lead into a different room. She stopped and turned back to me for a moment, "May the Force be with you."</p>
<p>As the door closed I felt the sickening feeling of guilt creeping back up, "What do you have planned for them?"</p>
<p>"How uncharacteristic for one of your reputation. You have taken both commission and payment. Is it not the Code of the Guild that these events are now forgotten? That Beskar is enough to make a handsome replacement for your armor. Unfortunately, finding a Mandalorian in these trying times is more difficult than finding the steel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I placed the case full of Beskar in front of the Armorer. She pulled it out and inspected it. Behind me I could hear other Mandalorians approach.</p>
<p>"This amount can be shaped many ways," she told me.</p>
<p>"My armor has lost its integrity. I may need to begin again."</p>
<p>"Indeed. I can form a full cuirass. This would be in order for your station."</p>
<p>"That would be a great honor."</p>
<p>"I must warn you, it will draw many eyes."</p>
<p>My attention was drawn by someone picking up one of the Beskar bars. He examined it and scoffed, "These were cast in an Imperial smelter. These are the spoils of the Great Purge. The reason we live hidden like sand rats."</p>
<p>"Our security is our survival. Our survival is our strength," the Armorer said.</p>
<p>"Our strength was once in our numbers. Now we live in the shadows and only come above ground one at a time. Our world was shattered by the Empire, with whom this coward shares tables," he picked me up by the neck. I smacked his hand away and pulled a knife from my boot. I swung it at him and sparks flew off his armor I swung again but he blocked and caught my arm. He pushed me back and pulled out his own knife. We held our blades to the other's throat.</p>
<p>"The Empire is no longer," the Armorer interrupted, "And the Beskar has returned. When one choses to walk the way of the Mandalore, you are both hunter and prey. How can one be a coward if one chooses this way of life? Have you ever removed your helmet?"</p>
<p>"No." I answered.</p>
<p>"Has it ever been removed by others?"</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>"This is the way," the Armorer said.</p>
<p>"This is the way," everyone repeated.</p>
<p>"What caused this damage?" she asked.</p>
<p>"A mudhorn."</p>
<p>"Then you have earned the mudhorn as your signet. I shall craft it."</p>
<p>"I can't accept," I told her, "It wasn't a noble kill. I was helped by enemies."</p>
<p>"Why would enemies help you in battle?"</p>
<p>Guilt burned in my stomach once more, "They did not know I was their enemy."</p>
<p>She was silent for a moment, "Since you forgo a signet, I shall use the excess to forge whistling birds."</p>
<p>"Whistling birds will do well. Reserve some for the foundlings."</p>
<p>"As it should always be. The foundlings are the future. This is the way."</p>
<p>"This is the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Guild went silent and stared, more like glared, at me as I walked in. Greef Karga broke the tense silence, "Ah, Mando! They all hate you, Mando. Because you're a legend!"</p>
<p>"How many of them have tracking fobs?" I asked.</p>
<p>"All of them. All of them! But not one of them closed the deal. Only you, Mando. Only you. And with it the richest reward this parsec has ever seen. Please sit my friend."</p>
<p>I unstrapped my weapon and sat down. "They're all weighing the Beskar in their minds, but not me. No. I for one, celebrate your success. Because it is my success as well. Hell, even I am rich," he showed me two bars of Beskar from his inside jacket pocket, "Now, how can I show my gratitude to my most valuable partner?"</p>
<p>"I want my next job."</p>
<p>"Next job? Take some time off. Enjoy yourself. I'll take you to the Twi'lek healing baths."</p>
<p>"I want my next job," I repeated.</p>
<p>"Sure, fine. You hunters like to keep busy, right? Well, these are all far away," he placed four bounty pucks on the table.</p>
<p>I picked up one of the pucks and inspected it, "The further away the better."</p>
<p>"Well, you take your pick. You've earned it."</p>
<p>I placed one down and the holographic image of the bounty appeared. "Ah, that's the best one if the lot. A nobleman's son skipped bail. Looks like your headed to the ocean dunes of Karnac."</p>
<p>I picked it back up and went to leave. I stopped, "Any idea what they're going to do with them?"</p>
<p>"With who?"</p>
<p>"The kid and (y/n)."</p>
<p>"I didn't ask. It's against the Guild Code." </p>
<p>"They work for the Empire. What are they doing here?"</p>
<p>"The Empire is gone, Mando. All that are left are mercenaries and warlords. But if it bothers you, just go beck to the Core and report them to the New Republic."</p>
<p>"That's a joke."</p>
<p>"Mando, enjoy your rewards. Buy a camtono of spice. By the time you come out of hyperdrive you will have forgotten all about it."</p>
<p>I didn't want to forget. Forgetting about it felt like I was condemning them. It felt as though if I forgot them, then their existence had no meaning. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind as I reached the Razor Crest. I needed to focus on flying.</p>
<p>I powered up the ship and prepared for take off. When I went to reach for one of the ailerons, my hand met only air. It was the same one Aiko had been playing with earlier.</p>
<p>Was I really going through with this? Hand over the asset and walk away. It should be easy. It's just another job. And yet...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's an innocent. A child. Whatever the Empire wanted with him couldn't be good. And (y/n)... She knew the importance of this bounty. She was willing to give up her life to protect him.</p>
<p>I could not allow this to happen. This is not right. <em>This is not the way.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is way longer than I thought it was while writing it whoops. Enjoy!</p><p>Warning: Shitty fight scenes ahead. Sorry, I can't describe action sequences well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was partially aware of the things around me while unconscious. Thanks to the Force I could sense whenever someone was near but whatever they drugged me with had severely limited my abilities. I could also hear voices speaking sometimes. Apparently I was subconsciously healing myself so they kept having to sedate me.</p><p>At one point when they went to reinject me they were stopped by an explosion going off somewhere in the building and then alarms started blaring. With their focus drawn elsewhere they forgot all about the drug, allowing me to recover quicker.</p><p>I think it was the sound of the blaster fire right outside the room that brought me out of my comatose state but the shift between unconscious and conscious was too indistinct so I couldn't tell at what point I had managed to shake off enough of the drug to open my eyes. The sound of another blaster fire was followed by the thump of a body dropping to the ground. Heavy footsteps approached and the Ex-Imperial scientist backed up into the lab table I was laying on, "No, no, no, no, please! Please! No, no, no!"</p><p>Another blaster fire sounded and something heavy and metal fell to the ground.</p><p>"No, please! Please don't hurt them. He's just a child! They have nothing to do with the Empire! Please, no, no! Please! No, no, no," the scientist was thrown to the ground. The classic T shape of a Mandalorian helmet stared down at me. Mando had come back for us.</p><p>The Ex-Imps hadn't been able to remove the mask so he didn't know I was awake. "What did you do to them? What did you do to them?"</p><p>"I protected them. I protected them. If it wasn't for me they would already be dead!"</p><p>Since I was still mostly unable to move Mando picked me up and slung my arms around his shoulders and repositioned me so I was placed on his back which was difficult and uncomfortable with the rifle strapped to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me while keeping his weapon drawn, also alerting Mando to the fact that I was awake. He then scooped up Aiko with his unoccupied hand and placed him in the crook of his arm.</p><p>Mando started to walk out when I remembered something, "Wait... weap'ns gone."</p><p>Mind still foggy because of most of my concentration was on healing myself, my words came out slurred and barely comprehensible. Thankfully, he seemed to understand and turned back to the scientist, "Hand them over."</p><p>He scrambled to his feet and hurriedly went to go fetch them. He came back and handed them over. I slipped the lightsaber into my pocket and gripped the blaster in my hand.</p><p>"You can't even stand how do you plan on firing a blaster?"</p><p>"Shut up, 'm work'n onit. A normal person wouldn't be... conscious right now." After the words came out of my mouth I realized I'd said too much, "Explain later, right now... out of here."</p><p>We began to sneak our way back towards the entrance but didn't get very far before we had to duck out of sight of some Stormtroopers that marched by. After they passed we continued on until a door opened up and two more Stormtroopers spotted us. I slammed my blaster into a panel on the wall causing the lights to go out. The Stormtroopers fired at us and Mando ducked out of the way behind some crates.</p><p>"Split up, we'll flush them out," one of them commanded as they reloaded.</p><p>Mando snuck around the crates and leapt out in front of one of them. He swung at the blaster, successfully knocking it out of his hands. After the blaster was out of his hands, Mando pushed the him to the ground.</p><p>The other one rushed over at the sudden commotion. We managed to sneak behind him and Mando grabbed the top of the backplate of his armor and pulled him down. A third Stormtrooper entered the room and I quickly shot him with my blaster.</p><p>We entered a hall and someone shot at us from behind. Mando spun around quickly and shot at them, in the process unintentionally making my still drug laced self too dizzy to react to the blaster fire behind us. Fortunately, he was quick to react and spun back around and spewed flames at the approaching Stormtrooper. Ruthless and brutal but effective.</p><p>We went through another door and a total of four Stormtroopers entered the room. We were surrounded. And with four of them we wouldn't have enough time to take out more than two of them with our blasters before the others opened fire on us.</p><p>They shouted commands at us such as, "Freeze," "Don't move," "Drop your blasters," and "Hands in the air!"</p><p>"<em>Haar'chak</em>," I swore under my breath but because of the proximity of my head and his ears, I figured Mando had heard it. It was hard to notice because of the armor but sure enough I could feel him stiffen in surprise. He was clearly momentarily dazed by my use of Mando'a but justifiably decided this wasn't the time to bring it up.<br/><b>(Haar'chak is Mando'a for "damn it")</b></p><p>"Wait! What we have is very valuable," Mando told them holding up his blaster in surrender.</p><p>I could tell he had some sort of a plan so I decided to trust him. Even if it came down to it I was never truly unarmed because I could use the Force on them. He crouched down and began to slowly set his blaster on the ground and then pulled the blaster out of my hand did the same with it. Then he placed Aiko gently on the ground.</p><p>"Now turn and face me," ordered the Stormtrooper behind us.</p><p>I saw Mando flex his left wrist and a dozen tiny blue lights activated on the device on his hand. Tiny missiles shot out of it and streaked towards each of the Stormtroopers. When all of them were down, he picked up my blaster and handed it back to me still crouched down, "You alright?"</p><p>"I'm uninjured if that's what you mean."</p><p>"Can you stand?" he asked.</p><p>My mind was much less hazy than it had been before, "I think so."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>I was able to walk but not well on my own. To remedy this, I walked with an arm around his shoulders so he could keep me upright and catch me more easily if I stumbled. We did draw an unfortunate amount of attention like this, especially due to Mando's shiny new armor, but it was easier than carrying me the whole way back to his ship.</p><p>We were about halfway through town before I started sensing people following us and heard the rhythmic beeping of tracking fobs. From the way his hand brushed against his blaster's holster he'd noticed too. It wasn't much longer before we were completely surrounded by guild members, all pointing weapons at us.</p><p>"Welcome back, Mando. And (y/n), I see you're still around," Greef Karga emerged from the crowd, "Now put the package down."</p><p>"Step aside," Mando said fingers inching closer to his blaster, "we're going to my ship."</p><p>"You put the bounty down, and perhaps I'll let the two of you pass."</p><p>"The kid's coming with us," I declared.</p><p>"If either of you truly care about the kid, then you'll put it on the speeder and we'll discuss terms."</p><p>"How do we know we can trust you?" Mando asked.</p><p>"Because I'm your only hope," Greef Karga said staring us down.</p><p>Mando approached the speeder and since I was still holding onto him I was forced to go too. He looked down at Aiko who was currently asleep for a while and then looked up at me. I would have no problems killing him if he decided to betrayed us but I doubted that he would just turn around and hand us back over after he went through all the effort of rescuing us.</p><p>I shook my head, sending a silent message of, "I don't trust this."</p><p>His helmet dipped down slightly and then back up in a very subtle nod, letting me know he understood. To confirm that he agreed, I noticed him discretely grip his blaster in his hand. I returned his nod.</p><p>In a matter of seconds both of us shot out in a random direction, hitting fellow Bounty Hunters, and jumped into the speeder as the others opened fire at us. Mando landed on top of me looking down at me with his arms on either side of my head. It would've been an awkward position if either of us had the time to pay more attention to it. The other guild members shot their blasters at us and we fired back hitting a few of them.</p><p>"Drive!" Mando shouted at the droid piloting the speeder. It beeped indignantly at him trying to explain that it wasn't allowed to just leave. Mando pointed his blaster at it and repeated himself. The droid obeyed this time, not wanting to be destroyed.</p><p>Bounty Hunters continued to fire at us. We shot back with Mando shooting at whoever was in front of us while I shot at the ones behind us. The position we were in was probably safer for me since I wasn't wearing armor. As if on cue, a blaster fired at us from the rooftops, ricocheting off Mando's armor. I shot them in return and they fell off their perch on the roof. A blaster bolt hit the droid pilot and it screamed before shutting down, stopping our movement and tipping the speeder over.<br/><br/>Mando rolled off me and unstrapped the rifle on his back. I scooped up Aiko in my arm and gripped my lightsaber in my unoccupied hand. If someone got close enough to try to take him from me they'd be cut in half. I no longer cared if anyone saw, they weren't getting to Aiko unless they managed to pry him off my corpse. Almost everyone that had seen it just thought I stole it anyway. Mando took aim at one of the snipers on the rooftops and fired, vaporizing them. He fired a few more times, successfully hitting and a few more before the other Bounty Hunters ducked out of range.<br/><br/>"That's one impressive weapon," Greef Karga said in the momentary standstill.<br/><br/>"Here's what we're going to do. We're gonna walk to my ship with the kid and you're gonna let that happen," Mando stated.<br/><br/>"No, how about this? We take the kid. And if you two try to stop us, we kill you and strip your bodies for parts."<br/><br/>I sensed people approaching us from behind. I looked back to see two Bounty Hunters creeping closer to us. I knew there had been something suspicious about the lack of action. They'd been trying to ambush us.<br/><br/>I kicked at one, knocking them off balance and gaining enough time to push the button on my weapon. I swung it and managed to slice them in half diagonally. Mando jabbed the barrel of his rifle into the other and they fell to the ground, convulsing with electricity. We barely had enough time to duck back down before the rest of them started firing at us again.<br/><br/>They started slowly closing in on us. When they got too close Mando shot fire at them. Naturally, the had enough self preservation to stay back. Until the flames sputtered out.<br/><br/>I readied my weapon and prepared to strike if they got too close again. Something flew over us and shot one of the snipers off the roof. Everyone looked up to see a bunch of Mandalorians descend from the sky, firing on the Bounty Hunters. I glanced over at Mando, knowing this had something to do with him.<br/><br/>I didn't have long to dwell on it because a Mandalorian with a machine gun landed right next to us, "Get out of here. We'll hold them off."<br/><br/>"You're going to have to relocate the covert," Mando told him.<br/><br/>"This is the way."<br/><br/>"This is the way."<br/><br/>Mando quickly strapped the rifle back on and slung one of my arms over his shoulders in order to keep me upright as we ran. Neither of us wanted to risk me falling when we were this close. I stumbled slightly as we ran but not enough to greatly impede our escape.</p><p>When got inside the Razor Crest I sensed there was someone else there with us. The sound of Greef Karga's voice stopped us in our tracks, "Hold it."<br/>  <br/>We turned to face him. He held a blaster pointed at us, "I didn't want it to come to this. But then you two broke the Code."<br/>  <br/>Mando looked at something to my left. A quick glance revealed that he was looking at a carbonite machine. Mando shot a grapple at it and tibanna gas filled the area, creating a smokescreen that Greef Karga couldn't see through. He fired blindly at us but missed. Mando shot him, knocking him out of the ship.<br/>  <br/>With him off the ship, Mando closed the lift gate and made our way up to the cockpit. He sat down in the pilot's chair and prepared the ship for take off. When we breeched the clouds I spotted a Mandalorian to the right of the ship. They saluted us before flying back down again.<br/>  <br/>"I gotta get one of those," Mando thought out loud, probably referring to the jet pack the other Mandalorians had been using.<br/>  <br/>I watched Aiko with amusement as he climbed his way to the controls and reached for one of the ailerons. Mando noticed this and unscrewed the top and dropped it into his tiny hands. He crawled his way over to me and held his hands out to me like he wanted to be picked up. I complied and set him in my lap where he proudly held out his trophy for me to see like a child showing off their favorite toy. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as we made the jump to hyperspace.<br/>  <br/>The happy moment past as I began to realize the gravity of the situation. We just betrayed the Guild. I didn't really have the time to think about it while we were fighting but now that we had a moment to rest it was the only thing I could think of. Without the Guild we can't get a reliable source of credits and without credits we can't easily get food without stealing it. On top of all that we will be hunted down until we're brought down one way or another.</p><p>Mando doesn't even know what he's just gotten himself involved with. I <em>have</em> to tell him. He deserves to at least know <em>why</em> he's being hunted down. I tapped the earpiece on my mask an it melted away. I wanted him to be able to see my face if I was really going to go through with this, "Alright, Mando, if we're going to be fugitives together, I might as well come clean about the situation you're in. I'm only going to explain once so listen carefully."</p><p>He set the ship on autopilot and turned to face me so that I knew he was paying attention. No turning back now. I took a breath before continuing, "There are microscopic organisms inside of every living being called midi-chlorians. Every now and then an individual, like myself, is born with an unusually high midi-cholrian count. These people have a heightened sensitivity to the Force, the energy that surrounds every living creature. These <em>Force-Sensitives</em> are able to manipulate the Force to do a variety of impossible feats. Back when we were fighting that mudhorn, you saw Aiko levitate it and then watched as I nearly cut it in half with this," I pulled the weapon out of my pocket and pressed the button, revealing the blade of violet light, "A special sword made of weaponized light given to certain Force-Sensitives. The appropriately named <em>lightsaber</em> is able to cut through just about anything," I retraced the blade and stuffed it back into my pocket, the amount of people that know about my powers and are still alive can be counted on one hand, including you.”</p><p>"You can lift things like the kid did?"</p><p>I nodded, "Among other things. I don't like using some of my powers. Things like telepathy and mind control... no one should have that kind of power. It's just not right to control the actions of sentient beings and mind reading is an invasion of privacy."</p><p>I didn't really <em>need</em> to tell him about the mind tricks. He could have gone the entire time not knowing since I never use them anyway, but I felt he had the right to know. If we're traveling together now, we need to trust each other.</p><p>"Mind control? You mean you could have, at any point, convinced me to do anything you wanted me to? And you can read minds?"</p><p>"...There is a chance that I could have, and I know there's no way for you to be sure that I'm not lying but I have never used my powers against you, Mando. To be fair, I was tempted a few times when it seemed like I was going to be separated from Aiko... If it makes you feel any better, it probably wouldn't work on you anyway. Mind tricks only work on the weak minded. Someone as strong willed as a Mandalorian wouldn't be affected."</p><p>He was silent for a while, "Why are you telling me all this? Doesn't this make you a target? I turned you in, almost left the two of you to die."</p><p>"You came back," I reminded him, "We've both done horrible things for an abundance of different reasons, but none of it matters. We're here because we both know that an innocent child doesn't deserve to die. Your heart's in the right place, Mando."</p><p>Neither of us knew what to say after that. The silence that settled between us grew tense and awkward after a few moments. It could only have been a matter of seconds but it felt like hours dragged on before Mando snapped back to the ship's controls. In order to escape the awkward tension he pretended to be preoccupied with flying even though we both knew the ship was still on autopilot.</p><p>Without anything to keep me alert, the fatigue caused by today's events finally slammed into me like a tidal wave. I had used up a lot of concentration on getting the drugs out of my system. That combined with the fading adrenaline rush and exhaustion from the fight left me feeling drained. Not wanting to think about anything else today, I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know he's not supposed to know about the Force yet but I don't really care, I'm taking creative liberties for the story.</p><p>So, it's been pointed out (on Wattpad) that yes in fact, the child has an actual name now. But I made up the name Aiko for him before it was revealed his name is Grogu or however it's spelled. I think I'm just going to keep it as Aiko until the part where it's revealed anyway. Because they wouldn't have known his name until that point and I didn't want to call him the kid, the child, etc. the whole time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>